


Silent night

by RedFlamboyant



Series: The Black Swan [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Only a fluffy Christmas drabble of Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: The Black Swan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts), [Schildpadje1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schildpadje1/gifts).



> This is a discord challange prompt "Christmas"

The snows falls softly, pilling in the foggy windowshill. Inside, the pine chopped wood writhes in the firepit. Oozing pleasant scent and warmness arround the small teracota bricks walled living room.

The firepit mantle hold saveral magicked pics of happy family moments and some antic transportation miniatures decorations.

The fire dance reflected in so many gleaming cristal ball that hunged in the Christmast tree in the room's corner. There also some other twinklings ornaments along. Silver and gold tinsels. Snitch, bludgers, and quafles miniatures.

A streech owl perched in one of its branch, oblivious to his surround, deep asleep in the warmness. A little scops owl snuggling on its side, sleep as sound as the other owl.

The angel wear butterfly's wing that fluttering softly by magic in the tree's top as she plays soft tunes of slow Christmast carol with her harp.

A brown well polished leather fluffy couch lay in the centre, above a thick sheep wool's carpet wooven in warm boudouin motives. A chess board askewed near the couch's bottom. The chess piecess scaterred arround in the carpet.

The burning pine scent mingled with the sweet chocolate aroma from two mugs in the coffe table. It was hot and steaming, but now almost get cold. Rather forgoten as the owner has their own business.

The two man curling on the couch wearing pajamas that layered over with hand knitted sweaters.

One in maroon colour with bright yellow rings accent reminiscing tree quiditch goal post. The maroon colour deepen the amber shade of the owner's thick lashesed eyes.

Another one in olive green with white big "P" letter knitted on. Rather clash coloured with the owner's blue eyes, but got along nicely with his fiery red hairs.

But both the sweaters unseen, covered with one big blue Pudlemere United themmed thick cotton cover that coccooning the two man that hug each other with intensified mouth business.

The big grandfather's clock behind the coach bangs.

Ding...

Dong...

Dong...

Ding...

Twelve times.

"Its midnight...." The sun tanned skinn man gasping.

"Yeah... Its midnight. Its new day for us." The other responsing in muffled voice as his nose burried in the other man's neck.

Oliver Wood's caressing Percy's curly red hair. Pull it gently and lets it bounch back.

"Merry Christmas, Perce...." Oliver wiggles by the tickles on his neck.

"Hm... Merry Christmas to you too, Ollie...." Percy smiles to see him wriggling on his teases.

They're starring each other with dreamy gaze. Their swollen lips meet gently.

"I love you...." Whisper Oliver.

The whisper muffled by the next kiss.


End file.
